In construction, crown molding comprises moldings that are designed to gracefully flare out to a finished top edge. Crown molding is generally used for capping walls, pilasters, and cabinets, and is used extensively in the creation of interior and exterior cornice assemblies and door and window hoods.
In most applications, crown molding is manufactured in long unfinished strips. The material of the crown molding strip is typically a variety of wood, such as pine. Before installation, the crown molding must be cut for placement; in particular, the length of the strip and the angle of the end must be matched to an installation. Also, for corner installations, a companion crown molding strip must be accurately mated with the end of the first piece. For example, for a 90 degree angle corner, each crown molding piece must be terminated with a 45 degree angled edge. Otherwise, the installation may leave an exposed unfinished edge. Of course, to aid in making accurate cuts, a crown molding jig device may be used.